


A Living Hell

by Gloomy_Skullz



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/F, F/M, OC is bi, OC isn’t religious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloomy_Skullz/pseuds/Gloomy_Skullz
Summary: “So little girl, are you sure you want this? There’s no going back once we seal the deal.”He released his grip on her when she pulled back. Rubbing her face she looked at him, tears pricking her eyes. She knew that there was no turning back now, this was her chance. She can fix this.“...Its a deal.”
Relationships: Alastor/OC, Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Kudos: 12





	A Living Hell

**Prologue**

**Tic**

**Tic**

**Tic**

The sound of finger nails tapping filled the air. The man...no whatever he was sat in the chair facing at her with half lidded eyes and a wide smile. His smile looked charming, but underneath it hid something more sinister. She couldn’t move. She couldn’t look away.

“Interesting request, but wouldn’t you rather have something greater? Fame? Fortune? This is your soul on the line.”

Swallowing nervously she tried to form words. Her sweaty palms clenching into fists. ”N-No that’s all I want,” her voice cracked trying to put on a brave face.

Silence filled the room once more. The sound of the chair creaking as he stood up. Footsteps slowly walked towards her. She could feel his presence in front of her, but doesn’t look up. A gloved finger tilted her chin up. The big smile never leaving his face.

“You do know what’s happens when you agree,” he asked her. “If we make this pact you will no longer be fit for heaven. Once you die you’ll be immediately sent to hell for all eternity.” He tightens his grip. Even making the smallest movement would make him pull her closer.

“So little girl, are you sure you want this? There’s no going back once we seal the deal.”

He released his grip on her when she pulled back. Rubbing her face she looked at him, tears pricking her eyes. She knew that there was no turning back now, this was her chance. She can fix this.

“...Its a deal.”


End file.
